uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Vokyun
Edward "Vokyun" Volyun was a Vampire trying to become a Vampire Lord. Vampirism has had a different affect on him than other Vampires, possibly due to being embraced by a Noble. A few days before the Cycle of Fire, 5995 Rekindling, his human soul reformed and began looking for him. With the help of Darres, the reaper, Edward's soul forced itself to reconjoin with his body, curing his vampirism in a seemingly painful and grieving process. Shortly after this, Vokyun dissappeared, although the reasoning and cause is unclear. Early Life Much of Vokyun's past is muddled, even to himself. He was born in 5708 Rekindling, in the Cycle of Order, as Edward Volyun to the couple of a small farming village somewhere near modern-day Tulley Town. As a child, Edward had an unhealthy obsession with learning about Vampires and reading Vampire stories. As a way to try to take his mind off of this, and to try to ensure a good future for their son, Edward's parents sent him to become a Tailor's apprentice in 5725 Rekindling. He became a proficient merchant using this skill, and began traveling the East coast selling his goods. Sometime after his twenty-fourth birthday, Edward would discover a large Clan of Vampires living near modern day Renestencia, and, due to his long-time obsession, he would attempt to befriend them. He attempts would not go unnoticed, and, after a couple of Cycles, he would be emraced by a Vampire Noble in 5732. Vampirism Edward would quickly grow to enjoy his newfound affliction, fitting into the part quite naturally. He would discard his old name and adopt the pseudonym of "Vokyun", which he would proceed to use for the next two centuries. Over time, he lost his commoner mentality and speech, adopting a more regal, Noble tone and apperance. Part of this early process, he would lead a raid to destroy his home village, and would lead frequent assaults on travelers for blood. Vokyun would rise through the ranks over time, eventually becoming a close, trusted friend of the Lord of the Clan. However, in 5923, a prominent Vampire from the Clan would regain her humanity and reveal the Clan to a local Hunter's group. The Hunters would raise the Vampires' keep, slaying nearly all of them. Vokyun sustained heavy injuries in the process, and, to try to heal, he would seal himself in a 72 year coma, causing him to lose and forget much of his powers. Awakening Vokyun would awaken in 5995 Rekindling, in a forest far North of Tulley Town. While gathering his bearings, he encountered a young Goblin named Gallywix, who was separated from his home. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to become a Lord himself, Vokyun quickly adopted the Goblin as his single minion. Vokyun and Gallywix would then travel Northern Caerundal for more than a cycle, hiding Vokyun's true nature and waiting for his power to return to him. During these travels, Vokyun would meet Mahnus, a human who Vokyun would converse with. After failing to trick the genius into giving Vokyun his blood, Mahnus would instead offer some he had stored away, striking Vokyun with a strange feeling of gratitude. Vokyun would later meet and befriend Princess Maddilynn of Ashinvale. He would hide in Ashinvale visiting her occasionally, until the Queen would discover Vokyun's pressence and chase him out of the city. Maddilynn's kindness and companionship towards Vokyun would deeply affect him, strongly invoking his Humanity, and cause his Soul to reform. Cure Near the end of 5995, Vokyun's soul would reemerge, confused and amnesiatic. It would wander around Caerundal, eventually finding an oracle who would give it purpose - telling it to find Vokyun and rejoin with him. The soul would then track down and enlist the help of the reaper and alchemist Darres, who was looking for a cure to vampirism at the time. Vokyun, afraid of becoming mortal once more, being far too set in his ways, and being of a darker nature due to the effects of Vampirism, would try to track down and destroy his soul. This would result in Vokyun encountering Darres. The two would share a short-lived fight before Vokyun's soul would tackle him, allowing Darres to force the soul back in, causing Vokyun to become human once more. After this, Vokyun still seemed to be mostly himself, but with a much heavier understand of what he had done, and a large amount of grief because of it. He quickly became more kind and polite, although he still kept much of his Vampiric vissage. Edward Vokyun would then dissappear, becoming a very strange occurance in history gone without a trace. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans